Love Poems
by black hearted evil
Summary: Written poems for almost every couple! You could even request couples! These are my first poems on fanfic...
1. Shadow and Amy

**I really don't know who likes poems… but I read a few poems in this category… well I think the first chapter will have Shadow and Amy… read the bold letters carefully…**

**Amy's POV**

_I saw his crimson eyes stare upon me. _

_I thought I knew my love but why didn't I see?_

_I never thought I'd see my future within him…_

_The shadows of his dark soul, seemed to me, dim…_

_Although I cannot force his love…_

_One side is not enough…_

**Shadow's POV**

_As her emerald eyes sought_

_She searched for something or someone I thought…_

_Far beyond, to me, she seemed an annoyance…_

_Now I want her and not just an alliance_

_Friends we cannot be…_

_For I want the world to see…_

**Amy's POV**

_ Love, passion, and obsession… what do they mean?_

_They mean what these jade eyes have adored and seen…_

_His ebony colored soul matches his onyx colored fur_

_Oh, how I've thought of us to be a him and her._

_His ruby stripes and crimson eyes…_

_Behind the metal, __a tortured soul lies…_

**Shadow's POV**

_From her to me she asked, what leaves you an impression?_

_An impression to make you go on, not fall into depression…_

_From me to her I asked, how about you?_

_What do you do?_

_Her answer? She loves but told it cannot be…_

_I told her my love was also like that and how I longed to be a we…_

**Amy's POV**

_ I want you, I need you, I love you, can't you see?_

_I've always dreamt you down on one knee…_

_Proclaiming your love for me…_

_Asking me that beautiful question… and I would agree…_

_I want you and me to be a we…_

_Why can't you see?_

**Shadow's POV**

_Although I always seem to fail, I try to find the right words…_

_Although my words go by unheard…_

_I will never stop trying until she concurred…_

_Now, my future may seem blurred…_

_But that's only because I am still unheard…_

_I will keep going until she's mine… I will never be deterred…_


	2. Knuckles and Amy

**This one is a suggestion… for Hemila-Rose!.. Or Hemi-Rose… **

**Knuckles's POV**

_Although seeming too young for me… when offered… seize it!_

_Her charm, her grace, her power and wit…_

_This feeling will haunt me forever…_

_But through this life, I will endeavor…_

_Although she loves another…_

_And they love each other…_

**Amy's POV**

_Although you love me and give me your devotion…_

_Yours and my emotions may cause commotions…_

_I am already in love with someone…_

_And what is already done… is done…_

_Somehow your determination calls to me…_

_But love is a complicated emotion… don't you agree?_

**Knuckles's POV**

_Complicated… what do you mean?_

_I just want to show you the paths unseen…_

_Take my hand, I'll love you forever and today…_

_My love for you grows stronger than yesterday…_

_For you and only you I've wept…_

So why can't you accept?

**Amy's POV**

_I do accept… but_

_Your heart is opened… mine is shut…_

_My love belongs to someone else…_

_When thinking of him, I think of wedding bells…_

_But he does not love me back…_

_His fur onyx, matching his heart… black…_

**Knuckles's POV**

_Then come with me…_

_Only I can set you free…_

_From that prison, I cannot let you be…_

_You, I will always oversee…_

_Although I will not keep you under lock and key…_

**Amy's POV**

_Now, my future looks bleak…_

_But by your side I will pique…_

_My mystique and your physique_

_Together… we'll be a couple, too unique…_

_Although seeming weak and meek…_

_Your love just made my week!_


	3. Tails and Amy

**ShadTikal4ever- **Do you **want** Amy to be a triple-timer? But… as you requested… Tails and Amy…

**Amy's POV**

_I'm sorry, I hope not to hurt your feelings… but you're too young…_

_You and I… should only be friends… smaller people, you should be among…_

_Me, my love life is complicated…_

_Another love would make me agitated…_

_Your love for me, too small to keep…_

_Under it, over it, I may leap…_

**Tails's POV**

_Too young for you, for real?_

_This love I cannot seal…_

_My love for you I cannot hide…_

_But you… you just push it aside…_

_Wherever I may go, your love surrounds me…_

_This love for you… I cannot just leave it be…_

**Amy's POV**

_I do not know whom to love…_

_For I do not completely know how to love…_

_But when I know… they shall too…_

_And when we know, it shall be us two…_

_Forever and always my love is mine…_

_Both giving and sharing love… isn't it divine?_

**Tails's POV**

_Why can't you see it, Amy?_

_My love equivalent to your glee._

_My love for you is deeper than any ocean…_

_This is a thought… a small little notion…_

_My passion, darker than any gloomy cave…_

_Proclaim my love to you? Too brave…_

Amy's POV

_You don't need to rush, Tails…_

_In the ocean of love, you have just raised your sails…_

_Lots of people achieve… but someone out there fails…_

_Another person reaches out saving them from their personal jails…_

_And that person will come to love you, Tails…_

**Tails's POV**

_Thank you, Ms. Rose…_

_For helping me fight my personal foes…_

_Somewhere out there…is a girl… with the same hits and blows_

_That I've received in this lesson, so morose…_

_After that long period of comatose…_

_I just want to say… thank you… and adios…_


	4. Knuckles and Rouge

**Turquoise Moonlight-** The first request without Amy in it! Here ya go!

**Rouge's POV**

_Guardian, guardian, what do we have here?_

_The Master Emerald… so far, so near…_

_You won't give it to me, I know…_

_So maybe I should just go…_

_Or maybe I should stay…_

_There's something I've been meaning to say…_

**Knuckles's POV**

_Why can't I just say it? _

_To turn my dark love life, lit…_

_Her determination, I adore…_

_I used to dislike her before… but that is no more…_

_To the heavens, I want to shout my love…_

_Until they hear it far, far above…_

**Rouge's POV**

_Oh, guardian… through the emeralds… I see your willpower…_

_How I wish I could say the words that I want you showered…_

_I love you, guardian, for your discipline…_

_I want you with me through thick and thin…_

_I want my empty heart… to be bursting with love… for you…_

_My heart beats for you… can you hear it too?_

Knuckles's POV 

_Steady heart, for my love I want to lend…_

_My injuries I want to mend…_

_How, you may ask?_

_When I lie in your love and bask._

_I love you, my sweet…_

_Can you feel the romantic heat?_

**Rouge's POV**

_I love you, with my whole soul, pure…_

_You've caught me in your lure…_

_The only thing for my pains is your love for my cure…_

_Within you, I can see my future…_

_I love you, whenever, wherever, rich or poor…_

_With me by your side, I shall help you endure…_

**Knuckles's POV**

_My love, I'd never want to sojourn…_

_For now, I gave you mine in return…_

_People often say 'live and learn'_

_One thing I've learned? Seize what you yearn!_

_I know that you may be satisfied… it is what you earn…_


	5. Shadow and Rouge

**I'm sorry, Soniku1402… but when I said couples… I meant different genders… I'm real sorry… If you can tell me about a SonicxTails fanfic… I could read it so I could write your poem… I'm so sorry! To… some anonymous person…**

**Shadow's POV**

_Her beauty, grace, thievery… mystifies me…_

_Friends for a long time… why couldn't I see?_

_You love Knuckles, you say?_

_I saw him with Amy today…_

_Why not come with me? I'll help you out._

_I'll help you out through your bout._

**Rouge's POV**

_Knuckles? My one and only love, too true? _

_Amy, on this day, you will rue!_

_He may show the red of a heart outside…_

_But reveals the deep black hole inside…_

_Even Shadow, better, in black and red…_

_Shows a tortured soul… only one girl for him, he always said…_

**Shadow's POV**

_That changes tonight…_

_Instead of wrong, my heart finally made a turn, right…_

_I want to tell her… I need for her to hear…_

_I'm so distant from my love… yet just one line, I'm near…_

_I cannot just stand here, full of thought…_

_I need to seize what I've sought…_

**Rouge's POV**

_Shadow… how could I thank you…_

_You've done so much for me, too…_

_Oh, how I wish I can tell you how much passion I feel right now_

_But I can't… I don't know how…_

_We're only friends… are we?_

_I feel so much passion for you right now, do you see?  
_

**Shadow's POV**

_Rouge, your eyes… filled with tears…_

_Is it just love? Or are you now filled with fears?_

_For this case, I will not give you a cold leer…_

_Love is an emotion, mere…_

_Your love? Me? This is a passion two must share…_

_And me… I am sharing my part of cares…_

**Rouge's POV**

_This, for me, is a huge change of heart…_

_But to Knuckles… I must depart…_

_You and me both have a lonely heart…_

_It's something that wants to make you fall apart…_

_To me, the guardian is just an upstart…_

_You, Shadow, is my new sweetheart!_


	6. Sonic and Rouge

**Jayln the Hedgehog- **Sonic and Rouge… and yes, I'm a girl… 12 years old… I'm using your character in my story 'Girls vs. Boys' and… possibly a new story… is it ok to use in **2** stories? You didn't say how many stories I could use her in. Can you use mine in one of yours? When you make one, don't forget to check out my profile so you can see my characters! Not Dark… sorry, but Dark's special…

**Sonic's POV**

_This thief, this beauty…_

_The way she moves… real cutie…_

_Unlike other girls… she works hard to get what she wants…_

_I wish she could realize that I'm waiting for her… just once…_

_I want her to love me…_

_I want her and me to be…_

**Rouge's POV**

_ Love is said to be an emotion, untrusting…_

_But right now… love to me is… caring…_

_For you and him… who is 'him' you ask?_

_My lovely Shadow… In his love, I sit and relax…_

_I feel so safe within his arms…_

_Safe, and free… not caring about any harms…_

**Sonic's POV**

_You and I are just friends, you say…_

_Well… I want this to end today…_

_Your name expresses the color of my heart that beats…_

_For you… away by only a few feet…_

_Your beauty mystifies me…_

_You love him… but to love another… what is the fee?_

**Rouge's POV**

_I can't love you that much… _

_The love I give you… like siblings and such…_

_Do you accept this plan?_

_All around the world you've ran…_

_So you know much more than I…_

_Does your heart tell you the wrong love? A lie?_

**Sonic's POV**

_Rouge, your heart doesn't lie… I advise you to listen… what does it say? _

_Love does not sell… nor does it pay…_

_Your heart is where your true obligations lay…_

_I love you… why can't I say?_

_To your plan… I say nay!_

_I love you, I want you, I need you, my sunshine ray…_

**Rouge's POV**

_Sonic, you're too sweet… _

_But my true feelings, you have yet to meet…_

_My heart… for him it beats…_

_Sonic, you're really neat…_

_But in my heart… there is no empty seat…_

_So after this conversation… I must fleet…_


	7. Tails and Cream

**V.B. you wanted Tails+Cream? You got it! And… one question… I checked your profile to find that 7 of my stories are in your faves? Jeez… I only have one of yours… and I want you to write more so I'll have more than one fave story from ShadTikal4ever! You really like romance… you sure you're a boy?**

**Cream's POV**

_Tails, a scientist… a genius… he's so smart…_

_But sadly, him and I are just friends… it pierces my heart._

_2 years younger, 2 years older…_

_Each year that passes, his heart grows bolder…_

_In all my years,_

_I've admired him from afar, eyes with tears…_

**Tails's POV**

_Is this love the one that she said?_

_For her my heart has broken and bled…_

_She doesn't love me… I think not…_

_Naïve she is… young, she acts a lot…_

_Although 2 years apart…_

_My love life needs to start…_

**Cream's POV**

_I wish us arm-in-arm…_

_Together, away from harm…_

_Although I always acted as a child…_

_Alone I am… covered by a smile…_

_Your smile, it haunts me…_

_It reminds me of the love that you don't see…_

**Tails's POV**

_Young, we both are…_

_Our true destinies lay afar…_

_But for now, I'll happily join you…_

_For I love you as you love me too…_

_My heart, it beats for you… and you only…_

_If you join me, both of us will never be lonely…_

**Cream's POV**

_Tails, you won't be like others… who leave me evicts?_

_You won't leave me there… with a heart needing fix…_

_You won't leave me… up your sleeves with tricks…_

_As others have… I don't like those pricks…_

_Me, I'm only six…_

_I'll never find out why people enjoy me nixed…_

_**Tails's POV**_

_I won't hurt you, Cream…_

_I'm not the one with an evil scheme…_

_Evil those people teem…_

_Helping you won't lower my self-esteem…_

_For your thanks will be enough for me to deem…_

_I love you… through the darkness… you are my sunbeam…_


	8. Shadow and Tikal

**Shadow T Hedgehog aka Gahlik the Echidena…** You said you wouldn't hurt my ShadAmy anymore! Well… this might suck and deserves to burn in the fiery blazes of hell… but… ShadTikal… this may be a let-down to you… Shadsie's in wuv with… I'm not telling you! Read it! 

**Tikal's POV**

_My love for him… blocked._

_The walls surrounding my heart… over he knocked…_

_A forbidden love… a love so dark…_

_I never even knew him… until after the ARK…_

_Shadow the Hedgehog… so calm and cool…_

_Over the world he cannot… but over my heart he can rule…_

**Shadow's POV**

_I'm sorry… but you I cannot love… _

_My heart belongs to Rouge…isn't one enough?_

My love for her… concealed… 

_Her love for me, I wield…_

_Love isn't an emotion… an obstacle it is…_

My love for her… she received in one kiss…

**Tikal's POV**

_How can I make you understand?_

_This love for you… you have banned…_

_My heart is under a great shadow of yours…_

_My love for you… out my heart it pours…_

_Loving you right now… my only goal…_

_I'm not leaving until you understand my soul…_

**Shadow's POV**

_I'm still sorry… greatly I am…_

_For my heart has no room and greatly will slam…_

_You and I… friends we can be…_

_It isn't you… it is she…_

_My heart actually turned into the direction… right…_

_I don't believe in a love at first sight…_

**Tikal's POV**

_I want you to understand… I want you mine…_

_But… I guess… to do that… I must wait in this long line…_

_Don't leave me, my love… I will not be fine…_

_My love and yours… I want to combine…_

_My love, I want you to notice me shine…_

_Now… if you'd be so kind…_

**Shadow's POV**

_I still can't love you… For that… I must love two…_

_For loving two… I lose my first love too…_

_And then this day will be the one I rue…_

_I can't lose my love… I thought that you knew…_

_I'm sorry… but I don't love you…_


End file.
